This invention relates to user interfaces and, more particularly, to an interface for a data presentation system.
1. Background of the Invention
Current interfaces for data presentation systems and, specifically, for information visualization systems, typically only support so-called traditional input devices such as a mouse and/or keyboard. Recent developments in speech recognition have made it possible to provide other modes of interaction with information visualization systems. To this end, it would be relatively simple to provide a speech-based interface that has a one-to-one correspondence to a mouse interface. However, it has been shown that speech is not effective when used as a direct one-to-one replacement for either a mouse or a keyboard.
2. Summary of the Invention
Problems and limitations of prior known data presentation system interfaces, for example, information visualization system interfaces, are overcome by employing so-called open-ended natural language inquiries to the interface that translates them into database queries and a set of information to be provided to a user. More specifically, a natural language inquiry is translated to database queries by determining if any complete database queries can be formulated based on the natural language inquiry and, if so, specifying which complete database queries are to be made.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, knowledge of the information visualization presentation is advantageously employed in the interface to guide a user in response to the user""s natural language inquiries.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, knowledge of the data under exploration and knowledge of the information visualization presentation are advantageously employed in the interface to guide a user in response to the user""s natural language inquiries.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, knowledge of the data under exploration, knowledge of the information visualization presentation and context information about the query dialogue are advantageously employed in the interface to guide a user in response to the user""s natural language inquiries.
In one or more first prescribed embodiments of the invention, the set of data presentation information can be in audio, visual, or both audio-visual form.
In one or more other prescribed embodiments of the invention, the inquiry and data presentation information delivery process can be interactive between the user and the interface.
In one or more still other prescribed embodiments of the invention, one or more modes of user-interface interaction can be utilized. These modes of interaction can include text, speech, point and click, or the like.
A technical advantage of the invention is that a user is allowed to focus on answering questions supported by the interface, rather than on the specific mechanics of accessing data and creating presentations of the information.